


Я помню день, когда сошел с ума

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн третьего курса старшей школы. Несколько японских городов подверглись биохимической атаке; спустя время специально подготовленные бригады отправляются на заражённую территорию для поиска выживших и разработки вакцины.</p><p>/за бетинг спасибо Mozilla и Terra Celtika<br/>//The Rainbow World 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я помню день, когда сошел с ума

— Акаши Сейджуро, восемнадцать лет, учащийся.

Лео непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Он ждал и боялся этих слов с того самого момента, как подал рапорт о направлении в Киото. Сей-чан жив! Но если он заражён… 

Лео медленно вдохнул и, заставив себя не думать об этом, повернулся к вошедшему. Акаши заметно похудел, нос заострился, вокруг глаз чернели круги, но держался он спокойно, как всегда.

— Лео! Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй, Сей-чан! Садись.

Губы сами расплылись в улыбке — кажется, Акаши был рад встрече. 

— Мне нужно взять кровь из вены на анализ.

Акаши послушно протянул руку и слегка нахмурился.

— Неужели ситуация настолько плоха, что привлекают первокурсников? 

— Перспективных молодых специалистов, Сей-чан, подготовленных по специальной программе в условиях чрезвычайной ситуации.

Лео помрачнел и к наружному осмотру приступил уже молча.

— Внешних признаков заражения у тебя нет, — с мысленным облегчением констатировал он, — если анализы будут в порядке, я замолвлю словечко у Танаки-сан, думаю, тебя возьмут в Лабораторию.

Губы Акаши сжались в одну линию. 

— А как…

— Извини, вообще-то, я не имею права ничего рассказывать, — Лео отвёл глаза. – Вам, наверное, позже всем объяснят. Всё, можешь идти.

Акаши кивнул и уже у двери обернулся:

— Рад был тебя видеть.

— Я тоже, Сей-чан.

«Ты не представляешь, как…» — добавил он про себя, с надеждой посмотрев на промаркированные пробирки. Хоть бы Акаши был здоров!

Когда спустя неделю Лео пришёл в свой кабинет, Акаши уже находился там.

— Привет, Сей-чан! Разбираешься?

— Да, — Акаши, теперь формально находившийся в подчинении у Лео, показал карту Мурасакибары.

— Было, хм, довольно неожиданно его здесь встретить.

— У нас планировался товарищеский матч, я пригласил его приехать на несколько дней раньше, погулять по Киото, — глаза Акаши сузились, когда он увидел результат анализов. — Заражён?

Лео кивнул.

— Это точно?

— Так же точно, как то, что ты здоров.

Уголок рта дёрнулся от досады на себя — сдержать недовольство Лео не смог, до сих пор легко раздражался, когда речь заходила о Мурасакибаре. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина, которую прервал Акаши. Кажется, он не обратил внимания на интонацию Лео.

— Я подозревал, что что-то не так, но надеялся, он придёт в себя, когда привыкнет к переменам... этого не произошло: он почти всё время думал и говорил только о еде. 

Лео был уверен, что Мурасакибара в принципе плохо соображает за пределами баскетбольной площадки или магазина сладостей, но Акаши всегда считал иначе.

— Мы тогда уже догадывались о заражении, многие были больны, так же постоянно хотели есть, но они сходили с ума в считанные дни, а Ацуши ещё держался. А потом сломал замок и забрался на склад. Его чуть не забили до смерти… Неожиданно, но именно после драки он более-менее пришёл в себя, и я тогда решил… — Акаши оборвал себя на полуслове, Лео заметил, как побелели его пальцы, вцепившиеся в папку. – Всё-таки заражён… — снова молчание. — Лео, скажи, Акиту тоже накрыло?

— Акита… Облако в ту сторону почти не распространилось, да и ранние заморозки помогли. Когда мы сюда отправились, север считался безопасным. Если, конечно, от русских ничего не прилетело, — Лео взглянул на Акаши и осёкся. Чёрт! Кажется, он понял, о чём тот думает. — Не смей, Сей-чан! Ты не должен винить себя! 

Акаши медленно покачал головой.

— Я пригласил его. Я за него отвечал. И не справился.

— Ты не мог ничего сделать, вы даже не знали, что это вирус! Ему и так повезло, что ты добился для него места в убежище, иначе он бы умер сразу, и это была бы мучительная смерть. А сейчас ты тем более ничего не сможешь исправить!

Лео передёрнуло. Распылённое над Токио и Осакой вещество — не просто яд. В больших дозах химическая составляющая убивала при любом контакте, отравившиеся умирали в считанные часы, а то и минуты от невыносимой боли. Тех, кто столкнулся с меньшей дозой, поражал вирус, и они тоже умирали, если организм не мог сопротивляться. Счастье, что вызванная им болезнь не передавалась воздушно-капельным путём — это дало шанс укрывшимся в убежищах.

— Я мог не приглашать его, — Акаши резко встал, но спустя несколько секунд снова опустился на стул. Лео увидел, как радужка его левого глаза стала золотой. — Нет… не мог не пригласить. 

***

Под нужды Лаборатории зачистили школу — она меньше всего пострадала от мародёров и находилась на возвышенности. Заражённых поместили в блоке, соединённом с главным корпусом крытой галереей. Их приходилось держать отдельно друг от друга — в приступах безумия больные серьёзно калечили себя и окружающих. Лео не любил бывать здесь: в одном из спонтанных убежищ в Нагое он сам стал свидетелем настоящей бойни и едва смог выбраться целым. Акаши, наоборот, ходил сюда каждый день — навещал Мурасакибару, обязательно приносил что-нибудь съедобное, разговаривал с ним о чём-то. Тот вёл себя всё ещё спокойно, но уже не помнил, ни кто такой Акаши, ни кто он сам, хотя подаркам радовался как малый ребёнок. 

Организм Мурасакибары удивительно долго сопротивлялся болезни. Иногда Лео, оправдываясь профессиональным интересом, приходил вместе с Акаши, но в отсек не заходил и просто смотрел через стекло в полстены, как меняется выражение лица Акаши с обычного невозмутимого на ласковое и уходит золотой блеск из глаза. 

Лео не был уверен, насколько близкие отношения связывали этих двоих до катастрофы, Акаши никогда не распространялся на эту тему даже с ним, но из всего «чудесного поколения» тесно общался только с самым странным — Мурасакибарой. Если быть точным, Лео не знал, как Мурасакибара относится к Акаши, а с тем всё было до обидного очевидно. Поэтому, получив результаты анализов Мурасакибары, Лео позволил себе на мгновение смалодушничать, понадеявшись, что с заражённым Акаши общаться не будет. К счастью, Акаши этого не сделал, но теперь, каждый раз, видя их вдвоём, Лео испытывал чувство вины за свои мысли. Это злило. Особенно, когда он узнал, почему Акаши заканчивает завтракать раньше всех, а в лабораторию приходит последним. На расспросы он отвечать не захотел, поэтому однажды Лео просто проследил за ним. 

Акаши приходил расчёсывать Мурасакибару. 

В первые дни в киотском убежище всех обрили налысо, чтобы снизить риск отравления, и Лео, узнав об этом, искренне поразился темпу роста волос Мурасакибары — сантиметра полтора-два в месяц, не иначе, хотя до прежней длины им было ещё далеко. Удивительно, но Мурасакибаре процесс расчёсывания явно нравился: он жмурился как кот, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, подчиняясь руке Акаши. Тот, казалось, тоже получал удовольствие от своего занятия: что-то с улыбкой говорил, запускал пальцы в отросшие волосы, ерошил их, снова разглаживал расчёской. 

Увидев эту картину, Лео пришёл в ярость. Он даже не попытался как-то оправдать своё присутствие в коридоре, когда Акаши вышел из отсека.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! 

— Не стоило за мной следить, Лео, это невежливо.

— Мне плевать, что вежливо, а что нет, Сей-чан! И мне даже плевать, что ты вычёсываешь свою зверюшку каждое утро! — самообладание окончательно изменило Лео, забывшись, он схватил Акаши за отвороты халата и с силой тряхнул. — Какого чёрта ты снял перчатки? Хочешь составить ему компанию? Мать твою! Где твоя голова?!

— Отпусти меня. Сейчас же, Лео. 

От Акаши повеяло таким холодом, что Лео вздрогнул и разжал пальцы — впервые со времён Ракузан он снова ощутил на себе силу «глаза императора». Акаши молча расправил одежду, взглянул на свою ладонь и перевёл взгляд на Лео.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что заразиться можно только через слизистую или кровь. Я тщательно слежу за своими руками и не снимаю маску. Вопрос закрыт, – Акаши помолчал немного, развернулся и, прежде чем отправиться к выходу, тихо добавил: — Не ревнуй, Лео, тебе не идёт.

Лео стиснул челюсти, чувствуя в глазах злые слёзы. Ревность… Лео уже давно засунул её так глубоко, как только возможно. Они до сих пор нисколько не продвинулись с вакциной, а Акаши позволяет себе нарушать технику безопасности! Как можно так рисковать собой?!

В эту минуту Лео как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы запретить все визиты, и он даже был в праве так поступить, но вовремя понял: Акаши не простит. 

Тогда Лео стал время от времени приходить в карантинный блок и утром. Он не знал наверняка, замечает его Акаши или нет, но всё равно старался держаться незаметнее. 

Однажды, ему показалось, что Акаши поёт — он слегка покачивал головой и орудовал расчёской, явно подчиняясь какому-то ритму. Тогда Лео не сдержался и впервые прильнул к динамику переговорника. Его догадка оказалась верной, Акаши действительно напевал. С тех пор у Лео вошло в привычку ненадолго заглядывать через стекло и, взяв трубку переговорника, садиться к стене и слушать. Мурасакибара к тому времени уже не говорил — болезнь явно вступала в последнюю фазу, и можно было представить, что Акаши разговаривает не с ним, а с Лео. Беседа протекала, в общем-то, стандартно, на нейтральные темы вроде самочувствия, чаще — снов. Сны у Акаши были яркие и жуткие, закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в тихий голос, Лео дремал и почти видел их сам, а потом с трудом приходил в себя, не понимая сразу, где находится.

— Ацуши, у тебя сегодня настоящее гнездо на голове. Плохо спал?

— Мне больно, Ака-чин.

Лео дёрнулся и широко распахнул глаза. Ему почудилось? В динамике воцарилась тишина, Лео слышал только оглушительный грохот пульса в барабанных перепонках.

— Я сильно дёрнул? Изви...ни, — натянутый голос Акаши сорвался. 

— Нет, у меня всё внутри горит. 

Лео не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Он с трудом встал на колени, медленно поднял голову, по-прежнему прижимая трубку к уху, и заглянул в отсек. 

— Ака-чин, почему ты в маске? Я болен? Заразно, да? Я плохо помню…

Акаши стоял неподвижно, боком к стеклу. Сидящий на стуле Мурасакибара, развернувшись, осторожно водил пальцами по его застывшему лицу, потом потянул за шнурок с бейджиком, повертел его в руках.

— Ака-чин?

— А… Ацуши, ты прав, да, — Акаши кивнул, стряхивая оцепенение, и осторожно коснулся ладонью щеки Мурасакибары. – Что, ты сказал, у тебя болит?

Тот отпустил бейджик и ткнулся лицом в грудь Акаши. Из-за этого Лео совсем перестал понимать, что говорит Мурасакибара, но Акаши внимательно слушал, приобняв и нежно поглаживая его по волосам. В носу защипало, Лео почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется, и закусил палец, чтобы не всхлипнуть. 

Он не заметил, как выпустил трубку из рук, и теперь она болталась на проводе в полуметре от него, Акаши и Мурасакибара продолжали о чём-то шептаться, а он снова опустился на пол. Увиденное не укладывалось в голове — неужели, ремиссия? Вдруг из трубки донёсся вскрик, затем грохот. Лео вскочил на ноги и увидел: Акаши быстро пятится к двери, а Мурасакибара встаёт с пола рядом с упавшим стулом. 

Акаши едва успел выскочить в коридор, как на дверь обрушился град ударов.

— Выпусти меня, Ака-чин! Или я раздавлю тебя! Ака-чин!

Они не успели ничего сделать — дверь слетела с петель, Мурасакибара вывалился следом, повёл по сторонам безумным взглядом и бросился по коридору в противоположную от них сторону. Акаши ударил по тревожной кнопке, по корпусу разнеслись визги сирены, что напугало или, возможно, разозлило Мурасакибару ещё сильнее. Пока он метался на месте, потеряв ориентацию, Лео дрожащими руками пытался впихнуть обойму в парализатор. Первый выстрел прошёл мимо, от второго Мурасакибара с помощью какого-то животного чутья увернулся и кинулся в ближайшую дверь, та оказалась незапертой. Акаши и Лео с оружием наготове подбежали к ней, но едва оказались на пороге, раздался звон стекла — Мурасакибара выпрыгнул в окно. Лео мгновенно зажмурился, зажал нос и рот рукой, чувствуя, как Акаши дёрнул его назад — на нём, к счастью, была маска — и захлопнул дверь. Затем он залил её по периметру строительной пеной — баллоны с подобным содержимым специально хранились в каждом помещении для экстренной герметизации. Но вдохнуть Лео решился, только оказавшись в соседнем блоке.

Мурасакибара сбежал в город. Болезнь перешла в последнюю фазу.

***

В тот же день Акаши сдал кровь на анализ и перебрался в отсек Мурасакибары. Честно говоря, в глубине души Лео был против этого: казалось, что Акаши намеренно лишает себя шанса. Но умом он понимал, что это единственно верное решение в сложившейся ситуации — укус в ладонь был глубоким, Мурасакибара почти вырвал кусок мяса в основании большого пальца, от такого даже плотные перчатки не спасли бы. 

Теперь роли сменились: в ожидании результатов Лео приходил к Акаши дважды в день. У него всё сжималось внутри, когда он смотрел через стекло на ссутулившуюся фигуру. Акаши попросил разрешения продолжить работу в карантине и полностью в неё погрузился, даже засыпал за столом, уронив голову на бумаги. В такие моменты он выглядел совсем беззащитным, Лео до зуда в пальцах хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе и никогда, никогда не отпускать. А неспящий Акаши походил на каменную статую — ни малейшей эмоции на лице или в голосе, только вежливое внимание, и его хотелось ударить или хотя бы хорошенько встряхнуть. Но Лео держал себя в руках.

Анализ показал присутствие активного патогена. Лео держал бумагу в руках и пытался это принять: случай был не самый тяжёлый, но с показателями Мурасакибары и близко не стоял, у Акаши был максимум месяц, а если считать сознательный период — не более полутора недель. В голову лезли воспоминания о виденных заражённых, словно он смотрел фотоальбом: забившийся в угол комнаты «овощ» с абсолютно пустым взглядом; человек, в приступе голода заталкивающий в себя траву вместе с землёй; забрызганные кровью стены и пол, изуродованные трупы, и не понятно, кто из них был заражён, а кому не повезло оказаться рядом. У них у всех было лицо Акаши, но какое-то неправильное, словно неумело приклеенное в Фотошопе — мозг отказывался видеть его больным. 

Лео не сдержался: выторговал у коллег какой-то самопальный алкоголь — кажется, увидел понимание в глазах Танаки-сан — заперся у себя и напился до потери памяти. А на следующий день, страдая от похмелья — на иное не хватало сил — принёс результаты Акаши.

Акаши словно этого и ждал — едва взглянув на бумаги, заявил, что уходит.

— Куда ты пойдёшь?!

— В дом отца. Ты здоров и нужен в Лаборатории, я — нет. 

— Это не повод!

— Возможно. Но я не собираюсь сидеть в загоне как животное и ждать, пока не сойду с ума. И мне нужно найти Мурасакибару. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он уже мёртв!

— Не обсуждается.

— Тогда я иду с тобой.

— Нет.

— Я. Пойду. С тобой. Не обсуждается.

Лео знал, что Акаши прав, и, остыв, в который раз поразился изящности его решений. В Лаборатории ему только и остаётся, что медленно умирать под наблюдением — без смысла и надежды, и, с этой точки зрения, вернуться в семейное поместье — неплохая альтернатива. Лео с тоской подумал, что и сам бы не отказался растянуться на широкой кровати в собственной комнате, засесть с книжкой в библиотеке, а лучше — устроить домашнюю вечеринку с корейской едой и караоке… хотя какая, к чёрту, вечерника. Отпускать Акаши одного, тем более на поиски, Лео не хотел, поэтому договорился с Танакой-сан, что будет сопровождать Акаши и к вечеру вернётся.

Технология выхода была отработана: защитные костюмы, запасы кислорода, радиомаяки и аптечки на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Лео настоял, чтобы Акаши надел защиту, несмотря на то, что он уже заражён. Киото был расположен неудачно, во впадине, концентрация вещества все еще была высокой и через несколько месяцев после выброса, особенно в нижних районах, поэтому вышедшие на улицу без защиты очень быстро получали смертельную дозу химикатов даже сейчас. Ещё Лео опасался, что придётся обшаривать каждое здание — это означало, что они могут наткнуться на множество трупов разной степени разложения, прежде чем найдут нужного человека. Но у Акаши, к счастью, был иной план действий: он начал с ближайших продуктовых магазинов. 

Человеческую кисть, вцепившуюся в бортик холодильного ящика, Лео увидел первым. Конечно, она могла принадлежать кому угодно, но Лео с удивлением подумал, что испытывает отчасти и облегчение, когда они поняли, что нашли Мурасакибару. Его застывшее лицо казалось чуть ли не умиротворённым, глаза были закрыты, но, судя по следам вокруг и неудобной позе, Мурасакибара умирал в агонии. Наверняка сказать, случайно ли он упал в холодильник или специально туда забрался, было нельзя. В любом случае Лео был благодарен судьбе: им бы всё равно не удалось похоронить его как следует. Что думал об этом Акаши, понять было невозможно, он просто стоял и молча смотрел на мертвеца. Лео стало очевидно — сейчас от Акаши нет никакой пользы, и он отправился поискать чего-нибудь, чем можно накрыть труп, в одиночестве. В одном из подсобных помещений, к счастью, нашёлся сложенный кусок брезента. Лео с трудом стащил его с полки, вернулся назад и замер: Акаши стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в стенку последнего пристанища Мурасакибары, и рыдал. Снятый шлем валялся в стороне…

…Они снова шли по пустым улицам. Один раз Лео поймал в тёмной витрине их отражение: два человека, один повыше, другой пониже, в объемных защитных костюмах с газовыми баллонами и ранцами за спинами, совсем как космонавты, наткнувшиеся на останки исчезнувшей цивилизации. Разве что разрушений и пыли в Киото было пока немного. Иногда Лео чудилось, что из окон брошенных строений за ними наблюдают, но ему не хотелось это проверять, он просто продолжал путь, бездумно глядя в спину Акаши. Тот шёл молча, ссутулившись, и ни разу не обернулся проверить, идёт ли Лео за ним.

Отцу Акаши принадлежал двухэтажный особняк с мансардой в европейском стиле и внутренним двориком-садом. Сначала они прочесали участок — желания соседствовать с кем-нибудь живым или мёртвым не было, а сам дом простоял нетронутым, видимо, с самого дня катастрофы: в кладовой даже нашлась еда и бутыли с водой. 

У входной двери Лео замялся.

— Я постараюсь прийти к тебе как можно скорее.

— Лео, это бессмысленный риск.

— Я всё равно приду, ты же знаешь.

Акаши качнул головой и впервые после побега Мурасакибары посмотрел Лео в глаза.

— Береги себя.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и пошёл к лестнице на второй этаж.

Лео смог прийти только через три дня. 

Акаши сидел в гостиной, склонившись над доской для сёги. Не особо скрывая беспокойство, Лео пытался разглядеть в нём признаки развивающейся болезни, но одетый в тёмную домашнюю юкату Акаши выглядел теперь даже более нормальным, чем когда они расставались. 

Они сыграли пару партий, обе — с одинаковым результатом, после Акаши с извинениями отлучился. Пока его не было, Лео подошёл к стеллажу с книгами — ещё в прошлый раз среди них он заметил фотоальбом. Перелистывать страницы в перчатках было ещё неудобнее, чем двигать фишки, но Лео было слишком интересно посмотреть, что на фото. Родственники Акаши, он сам — карточки заканчивались, видимо, на младшей школе, но среди последних страниц была всунута фотография Поколения чудес, улыбались на ней только Кисе и подруга Аомине, Лео не помнил, как её зовут. Он не знал, что с ними случилось, кажется, Акаши пытался выяснить, но результатами Лео не интересовался, да он и со своими бывшими одноклассниками после выпуска не особо общался — из всей школьной компании его интересовал только Акаши.

Когда тот вернулся, Лео уже сидел на своём месте. Они сыграли ещё одну игру до ухода, которую он, хоть и с трудом, но неожиданно выиграл. Это было странно, вместо радости победы в груди поселилось гнетущее чувство, преследовавшее его всю дорогу до школы и так и не дававшее заснуть. Под утро Лео вдруг с удивительной ясностью понял: Акаши никогда не проигрывал в сёги! Неужели их последняя партия стала первым признаком разрушения его мозга?

Лео промучился весь последующий день и в итоге снова отпросился на выход. Если уж он смог прийти к такому выводу, то Акаши наверняка сделал это раньше, возможно, ещё вечером. И, зная Акаши, самым очевидным действием было… Лео ускорил шаг.

В дом он буквально ворвался. Тусклый свет раннего утра словно покрыл всё пеплом: огарки свечей, вымытые после ужина чашки, игральную доску. Под аккомпанемент разнозвучного тиканья — часы были в каждой комнате, Лео пробежал через комнаты на первом этаже. Пусто. Взлетел по лестнице, перескакивая через две, а то и три ступеньки. Быстрее! На втором этаже оказалось гораздо темнее, в полумраке коридора едва можно было разглядеть закрытые двери. Лео распахивал их одну за другой — везде лишь мебель и тиканье, тиканье, тиканье! Быстрее! Четвёртая дверь не поддалась, Лео заколотил в неё со всей силы, не дождавшись ответа, налёг плечом и ввалился в комнату.

Она действительно принадлежала Акаши — об этом говорили знакомые вещи и книги, лежащие на столе или аккуратно расставленные на полках. Лео замер, он ожидал чего угодно, только не идеального порядка, и на мгновение даже забыл, зачем вломился сюда. Потом в голове снова щёлкнуло: «Сей-чан! Ищи!» Дверь в углу вела в ванную, другая — в гардеробную, ещё одна, видимо, выходила на балкон. Лео слишком резко толкнул, незапертая дверь распахнулась, стекло жалобно зазвенело, когда она ударилась о стену. На довольно широкой террасе, с которой открывался вид на внутренний дворик, стоял круглый стол с четырьмя плетёными креслами, часть слева была огорожена лёгкими ширмами. В лучах утреннего солнца они горели огнём.

Кажется, Лео уже видел подобное в каком-то старом, ещё чёрно-белом историческом фильме. Три «стенки», закинутые белоснежными простынями, квадрат циновки, так же обёрнутой белой тканью, сидящий на ней Акаши с поникшей головой. Лео словно обдало жаром, глаза заслезились — этот кадр был слишком цветной, слишком яркий: красное пламя волос, изумрудный блеск зажатой в руках рукояти, окрашенное багровой кровью «одеяние смерти» — и всё на фоне слепящей белизны.

По телу будто прошёл разряд тока, ноги подкосились, и Лео упал на колени. Глаза жгло, по лицу катились слёзы, грудь словно стиснуло обручем. Задавив всхлип, отвернувшись и зажмурив глаза, Лео потянулся рукой вперёд. Занемевшие пальцы чего-то коснулись, рука дрогнула, но Лео заставил себя продолжить, коснулся Акаши ладонью, надавил, и безжизненное тело завалилось на бок. Что-то хлюпнуло, кровь потекла сильнее, Лео тут же вывернуло, он еле успел стянуть шлем.

Акаши обошёлся без секунданта.

***

Лео не очень осознавал, что стащил с ширмы простыню и пытался завернуть в неё тело. Вытащить меч из застывших пальцев ему не удалось, оставил так. Думать получалось плохо, надо было бы узнать у Акаши, где можно найти лопату, чтобы выкопать могилу, но тот все равно молчал, не говорил ничего. Лопату надо искать среди садового инвентаря, видимо, где-то в кладовках у чёрного входа. А где копать? Спросить бы, опять же, Акаши, да только он куда-то запропастился. И свёрток этот белый неподъемный одному тяжело нести со второго этажа, мог бы помочь. Яму рыть тоже трудно было — на спине тяжелые баллоны с газом, к тому же всего трясло, ноги подламывались, лопата выскальзывала из рук, а слёз в глазах столько, что ничего не видно. Опустить в неё труп — ещё сложнее.

Лео пришёл в себя в доме с фотографией в руке, той самой, с Поколением чудес.

Акаши лежит сейчас во дворе, завёрнутый в простыню. Совершивший сеппуку, желая умереть человеком. Наверное, позже Лео будет благодарен ему за это.

А сейчас нужно не думать и просто закончить дело. Лео плохо представлял, как нужно провести обряд погребения, но вряд ли Акаши обидится на нарушение ритуала. Единственное, засунул в складки ткани фотографию их компании, потом начал засыпать яму, пока земля полностью не скрыла белеющий свёрток.

После довольно долго простоял на месте, размышлял, хватит ли ему духу поступить, как Акаши, если тест выявит заражение. А когда очнулся, снова взял лопату и начал рыть рядом вторую могилу, побольше. На всякий случай.


End file.
